Manual para Padres
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: "Cuando Kushina le dijo que iba a tener un bebé, la boca de Minato se abrió y se cerró varias veces, como la de un pez"


**Título:** Manual para padres  
><strong>Cantidad de palabras: <strong>775  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Esto empezó como un intento de narración en primera persona... Evidentemente, ya no lo es.  
>Aparentemente, la inspiración ha vuelto.<p>

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me __pertenece__._

* * *

><p>Cuando Kushina le dijo que iba a tener un bebé, la boca de Minato se abrió y se cerró varias veces, como la de un pez. Al principio, no sabía cual debía ser la reacción correcta. No parecía tener sentido. Claro, algún día debía suceder; pero, siendo sincero, no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, poco a poco, las palabras se adentraron en su cabeza y significaron <em>algo<em>.

_Papá_, pensó, _papá. Yo. Papá… ¡Vaya!_

A partir de ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad aquella palabra significaba, su mente se abrió hacia el mundo más diverso de posibilidades que él haya podio imaginar jamás.

A medida que veía el vientre de su esposa crecer, se imaginaba a su pequeña familia a través de las diferentes etapas de la vida del pequeño: El nacimiento, la niñez, la tan temida adolescencia, la juventud… Todas y cada una de esas cosas pasaban por la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage, interrumpiendo muy a menudo su trabajo diario.

— ¿Qué crees que va a ser?—, le preguntó un día a Kushina.  
>— No sé. Estoy segura que un niño—, le respondió ella y sonrió cariñosamente.<br>— ¿Por qué?  
>— Porque es bastante activo.<br>— Puede ser una niña. ¿No te acuerdas como eras cuando eras pequeña?—. La pelirroja se sonrojó visiblemente y no dejó pasar por alto el comentario.  
>— ¡Al menos yo no era una flacucha, <em>'ttebane<em>!  
>— Está bien, tienes razón—, concedió Minato—Un poco—. Kushina pareció calmarse, o al menos eso parecía, dado que el color de su rostro se parecía menos al de su cabello.<p>

_Podría ser una niña, _pensó Minato. Pero no lo volvió a mencionar, su esposa parecía completamente convencida que iba a ser un niño.

Sin importar que fuese niño o niña, el asunto más importante radicaba en la inminente paternidad de Minato. Y aunque él fuera uno de los más grandes genios de su aldea, con un amplio conocimiento en diferentes materias y un amplio arsenal de técnicas; ser padre no estaba entre las cosas que él sabía, mucho menos entre las que le eran familiares. No recordaba mucho a su propio padre, solo un par de cosas que estaba seguro no iban a servir para nada cuando su hijo, (o hija), naciera. Y lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido, era a Jiraiya-sensei y aunque respetara y admirara al Sannin, no era buena idea tomarlo como ejemplo, dadas sus dudosas costumbres. Podría probar mirando a otros padres de la aldea, pero observar detenidamente a todos y cada uno de lso nuevos padres de Konoha no era una idea muy atractiva para alguien con tanto trabajo como él.

Así que, sin un ejemplo paternal a seguir, Minato estaba, por primera vez en su vida, completamente desinformado y sin esperanzas. Estaba seguro que, eventualmente fallaría y a su hijo le faltaría algo, quizá dejaría de responder una pregunta o lo ignoraría. Se convertiría en un mal padre y aunque todos en la aldea lo admiraran y lo quisieran, nada de eso compensaría el odio de su hijo.

_Ojalá hubiese un manual sobre cómo ser padre_. Y es que aún a meses de la llegada de su primogénito, se veía agobiado con las constantes peticiones y problemas de su esposa lo cual, sumado a su miedo a fallar en su futura labor, solía quitarle el sueño por noches enteras. Más de una vez cabeceó durante las largas reuniones con el concejo y más de una vez, Kakashi lo encontró con la cabeza sobre un montón de papeles, dormitando. La situación no mejoró mucho cuando se enteró que iba a ser un niño, pero rió un poco cuando Kushina se lo anunció emocionada: "¡Va a ser niño! ¡Te lo dije, _'ttebane!_".

En realidad, nunca supo que significaba realmente ser padre; hasta que vio a su hijo, _a Naruto_, nacer y hasta que su última opción fue sacrificar su vida por salvar la de tantas personas. Y la más importante la de su hijo. Fue en ese momento final en el que su mente pareció iluminarse con la comprensión. Ser padre no es solamente "hacer" un hijo. Es comprenderlo, amarlo y apoyarlo. Es enseñar y aprender. Es… Es tantas cosas. Y aunque Minato no tuvo mucho tiempo, trató de usarlo para ser todo eso y mucho más para su hijo. Sabía que él lo necesitaría, que tendría que dar algunas explicaciones, que probablemente él se enojaría y Minato lo comprendería perfectamente y estaría allí, para él; como él suponía debía ser.

Porque, Minato estaba seguro, no existe un manual para padres; porque nada, ni siquiera los libros pueden describir como es en realidad.

* * *

><p><em>[Reviews y favs agradecidos de antemano :)]<em>


End file.
